A Not So Calm Night
by Crimson613
Summary: [AU/EreRi/First Meeting Part 4]. Eren had wanted to relax but finds it hard to do when two shady criminals walk into an equally as shady bar.


Eren bobbed his head to the music, a cold drink set out before him. It had been a while since he had last been able to relax and he was grateful that Mikasa had given him the day off.

As a "celebration" he had decided to go to a bar on the other side of town. He needed to unwind, get away from his overprotective sister-turned-boss, his genius best friend, and annoying horse face "partner."

He wasn't even sure what the place was called but he knew it was quiet and calming. Soft piano music was playing and the lights had been dimmed. They gave off a soft blue and white hue. The soft clinking of the glasses that the bartender cleaned and put away almost lulled him.

Taking a swig of his drink a sigh of content escaped him. Ah yes, a delicious lemonade in place of alcohol.

The door jingled and in came another customer. They brushed past Eren and they both apologized. Eren couldn't help but grin at the sheepish blonde and brunette. They sat at the bar a few seats down from him. Eren continued to listen to the music in his ears. He dug into his coat pocket and changed the track playing.

He needed a new soundtrack.

As soon as glass shattered Eren was out of his seat, dodging two stray bullets. The bartender continued to wipe at the glasses, as if this was a daily occurrence, and maybe it was. One of the bullets connected with his drink and Eren couldn't help but curse. He hadn't finished it yet! Suddenly, an arm grabbed him, pulling but Eren crouched, putting all his weight into his lower body. A kick was coming and he blocked it with his arms. Wasting no time, he grabbed the brunettte's leg and tossed him aside.

One down, one more to go.

Except that the blonde was already running, a sack over his shoulders, "Shit, are you for real!? When did he...?"

Eren ran after the athletic man. The lanky brunette had been left behind, "Crap, am I really going to have to call them?"

Out of his team, Eren wasn't exactly the most athletic, or the smartest. He considered himself average and the only thing he excelled at was in determination. Don't fail me.

He pushed his legs to carry him further. The blonde was shorter than him and had a heavier build, almost like an ox and still he outran Eren. Turning momentarily, the blonde shot at him, leaving Eren to dodge and slow down. Was this really how things would conclude? Was this Reiner guy going to get away with yet another child? Was this trafficking not going to stop? Hadn't he promised, vowed to stop them at all costs? He had.

He stopped running as he grabbed the beretta at his waist. He took aim and let a single bullet go. It hit his target right in the knee. The man stumbled while the sack rolled a few feet away. Jogging, Eren kept up his guard. Blood began to cover Reiner's pants as he struggled to get up. His gun lay forgotten.

"Don't move," Eren commanded. He at least had to play the part if he had gone this far.

Suddenly, screeching tires caught his attention as a black car speed towards them. Cursing, Eren flung himself out of the way and towards the sack. More shots rang out in the night air before both culprits disappeared.

"Dammit," Eren grunted as he realized a bullet had grazed his upper arm and another had penetrated his shoulder. Trying to ignore the pain, and use as little of his left arm, Eren opened the medium sized tan sack.

Inside was a child, perhaps no older than ten, drugged. His eyes were closed and his short black hair mussed. He wore a simple shirt with no pants on. Considering the time, Eren would venture at his clothes being his pajamas. Both his legs and arms had been tied and a gag rested tight over his mouth.

Eren looked around and found the whole street empty. Nobody was around even after all that commotion. His skin crawled and wincing, he pulled his headphones out of his ears and called Mikasa. He had a lot of explaining to do.

He turned back to the boy only to find grey eyes watching him. He gulped slightly at the glare directed at him. He untied the child and the first thing the brat did was hit him on his bad shoulder and cry out. He ran like the devil was chasing him and Eren groaned.

"Eren? What's wrong? Who was that?"

So much for a calming night.


End file.
